


Jedi and the Sith

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Intimidation, Jedi Reader, Porn With Plot, Questionable loyalty to the Jedi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Smut, force manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: Reader is a Jedi on a mission on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is a Sith lord trying to make that mission fail.A mutual attraction is discovered and smut ensues.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Sith!Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Jedi and the Sith

The air around you felt warm and suffocating. You felt the hot sun scorching your skin as you walked across the, seemingly, never ending desert. Tatooine was your least favourite planet in the entire universe, and yet this is where you were sent by the Council. A simple protecting assignment was your mission. One of the senators of the Republic had business on this godforsaken sand globe, and you had the pleasure of keeping an eye on his surroundings. Normally affairs like this would be done without much fuss for safety, but with the war and the threat of a new Sith Lord, the Chancellor would not compromise the safety of his senators. 

It seemed as if there would not be any threats. Your surroundings were bleak and uneventful, save for the occasional gust of wind that blew sand in your eyes and your ship. The Force around you felt calm and at peace and from your position your could see the senator in question calmly conversing with the man he had business with. Even though you were not allowed to pry, part of you wondered what the meeting was about. A voice in the back of your mind wanted you to eavesdrop or gather even the smallest bit of information to quench your curiosity. That voice was quickly silenced by the feeling of a presence.

The, just now so balanced, Force felt uneasy. There was someone here, someone that was associated with the dark side of the force. They were strong and dangerous, but you couldn't quite see anyone in your surroundings yet. That is, until you saw a black hooded figure rise from behind a sand dune. You couldn't see his face yet but you felt him and it was very clear to you now, he was a Sith. So much for an uneventful meeting. 

You let your cloak fall to the floor and ignited your lightsaber and a green hue made it's way all over your white robes. When the Sith was close enough he spoke up. "Hello, there." 

"What is your business here, Sith." You demanded from them. They kept quiet as they took the hood of their cloak off. The hood revealed a man. He looked not a year over thirty-five, he had short dirty blonde hair and his bangs moved as the wind flowed. His beard was thick and well kept. His eyes were signature Sith yellow and held curiosity and cockyness. He smirked at your words. 

"Are you expecting me to answer that?" He cocked his head to the right with the smirk still plastered on his face. "I expect nothing from a monster like you." The man squinted his eyes at your words and let them roam up and down over your body. You felt uneasy under his stare but couldn't help your eyes sneaking another glance at the appearance of the man too. The man spoke up. 

"Look, this can go two ways. One, you let me take the senator and you live another day to be an insufferable Jedi. Two, you try to stop me and you die." He held up both his hands as if he did not even threaten you with death. 

"Option three seems more appealing to me, I stop you and you die." The man gave a dark chuckle. He slipped of his black cloak to reveal dark brown robes. He took his lightsaber and an eerie red hue covered his face as he ignited it. "I'd like to see you try." 

Both you and him got into a fighting position, you bent your knees and mentally prepared yourself. You were observing the Sith as he came closer, he moved gracefully and trained. You could see that he was an experienced fighter just by the way his feet seemed to move effortlessly in the sand. The air grew silent as the suspense of an upcoming battle seared through your bones. You waited for him to make the first move, this way you would have more time to analyse his offensive fighting style so you could match your own. As you walked around each other it almost seemed as if he was too waiting for you to make the first move, but just as the thought entered you brain the Sith leaped your way and tried to strike a blow with his weapon. 

You put your weight on your left foot that was a little behind you and put your lightsaber in the air to block his attack, he quickly retreated and tried to swipe at your legs. You used the force to propel you upwards and over the Sith, using his bent position to kick his back. The yellow-eyed man fell over and turned on his back. In his eyes now a determined look as he jumped up on his feet again. He swiped at the sand now covering his robes. "Impressive. For a jedi." He smirked at you again and went in for the next attack.  
He striked left and right and you tried to block all his attempts. He was fast. You felt yourself moving closer and closer backwards to your ship as you dodged his blows. You didn't see the small rock on the floor behind you and you tripped. You fell on you back, the Sith jumped up and tried to strike you face. You were fast enough to block him. Your lightsabers were pressed together, sending sparks all over the place, he was strong too. His face came closer to yours and you could see the reflection of green and red in them.  
You put all your might into your muscles and pushed the man backwards so you could scramble back up your feet. The ship was now a few feet behind you. 

"Are you gonna give up the theatrics now?" The man started. You got back into a sparring position to get ready for the next blow. "I'm not even halfway done with you." The man laughed at your words, you felt confused and conflicted. How could such a monster have such a pretty laugh? You quickly turned away from that thought and focussed on the task at hand. Kill the Sith. 

"It's cute you know." You furrowed your brows, there was a presence in your mind. He was reading your thoughts, you used every fiber in your mind to push him out. "What are you talking about, Sith." You spat. 

His expression changed from smiling to determination again, he looked more dangerous than ever. "You truly think that you can defeat me." With a swipe of his hand an invisible force pushed you against the landing gear of your ship. The muscles in your whole body refused to work with you, as hard as you tried to move them. The Sith sauntered your way, his arm still stretched toward you body. "You're no match for me, my dear. Try as you might, you won't break free unless I want you too." He was now right in front of you, his face so very close to yours that you could see little specks of red in his yellow irises. He raised one of his hands and moved it toward your cheek, you tried to move your face away but failed to do so. His gloved hand caressed your cheeks as his eyes seemed to bore into your very soul, and as scared as you were supposed to be, you weren't.

"Such a peculiar one aren't you, your head is filled with doubt." the hand on your cheek moved down to your neck. "You won't admit it to yourself but you've felt it, the pull of the darkness." His thumb grazed your throat, gentler that you could have imagined. 

You wanted to tell him it wasn't so, but deep down you knew that the little voice in the back of your mind was that pull he meant. And that voice grew louder by the second. You cast your eyes downward and focussed on the fabric of his robe. "You know I'm right don't you?" You still felt his stare. 

"What do you want me to say? Yes? Are you enjoying my inner struggle with myself? Because yes I'm trying my hardest not to give in into that damned voice." You looked at him and was surprised by the look on his face, it wasn't hate or satisfaction, he looked compassionate. When he spoke again his voice was barely more than a whisper and his hand was back on your cheek.  
"I know exactly what you mean darling, I have felt the feelings you feel now." He smiled at you. "Let me show you what the dark side can really be like, you don't have to stay forever. I will not kill you and you are free to leave whenever you want. Just let me show you." You felt his mental wall fall down, and you could sense that he was telling the truth. 

You felt disgusted by the thoughts you were having and the words you were going to say. "Alright, show me." And with those words he let you go. And as the invisible binds left your body you fell against him, faces inches apart. You gave in to the pull, you kissed him. His lips were soft and his hand were now both on your cheeks as your moved into his hair. Your lips moved in a frenzy but in sync at the same time. His beard scratched your face in the best was possible. As your kiss lasted you could feel your mental walls crumble more. You felt different, alive. Not to mention that the man, of which you did not know the name yet, was a fabulous kisser. He took his time, he didn't try to slip in his tongue yet, and he was skilled. You have had your fair share of kisses, meaningless flings since you're not allowed to grow attachments.

When the two of you broke apart the man spoke up with a new sort of glimmer in his eye. "That was not so bad was it?" You had to fight a smile. "It was fine, for a Sith." The man laughed at that.

"It's about time that we learn each others names don't you think? Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I have to say you are a phenomenal kisser." Your cheeks flared up at the compliment. "Y/N L/N, and you're not half bad yourself." You let your head rest on the landing gear that was still behind you. "I should feel disgusting but, I- I feel the exact opposite. I feel great, free and alive. How can this be?" You ask him. 

"Well dear, you have been doubting yourself and your mind for so long that you just don't remember how it feels to be certain of something. Certain of a choice or action." Obi-Wan closed in on your face again, "Certain of someone." He whispered. His lips connected with yours again and before you had time to react they were gone. 

"Darling, we might need to move this inside. Because the things I'm going to do, do not require sand." You felt your heart rate pick up in speed at the idea of being even closer to this man. So you nodded. Your hand found his and you pulled him along, leading him up the ramp toward your ship. When inside you pushed the button that closed the ramp with a hiss, a bit of sand falling onto the floor.

As soon as the doors closed Obi-Wan had his lips connected to your neck as your back leaned against the walls of your ship. His hands caressed your waist and then moved down towards your hips before resting on your bum. He squeezed your cheeks with little force which made you jump into him. As your body was now even closer to his you could feel his arousal through his thin clothes. You moved your hands to the hem of his robes and tried to slip them underneath. 

Obi-Wan got one of his hands to your hair and pulled your head back with just enough force to sting but not enough to seriously hurt you. 

"Not so fast." You retracted your hands and he let go of your hair. Moving them instead to your own robes. He undid the belt that rested on your waist which loosened the shirt you had on. His hands moved to your shoulders and gently slipped off the shirt, dragging his fingers with a feather light touch along your arms. Goosebumps appeared on your skin, both from the sudden bare-ness and from the look in Obi-Wan's eyes as you looked into them. The yellow eyes held a wanting, which also radiated from him into the Force. The Force felt exciting, just how you yourself felt. 

Both your belt and shirt fell to the floor which left your top totally bare. The man knelt to the floor and undid the zippers on your boots. He signalled for you to lift your right foot by tapping it. You did and he slipped off your boot, after which followed your right boot. His hands slipped up, from your knees to the waistline of your pants. The soft caresses and sensations were sending signals to your core. You felt yourself getting worked up and almost unable to wait until he took off your pants. Obi-Wan looked up and you made eye contact, a question hanging in the air. 

"Obi-Wan," you sighed. "please continue." He smiled at your words, making little crinkles form next to his eyes. "Your wish is my command." He gave you a kiss right above your pants. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and started pulling your pants, and underwear, down. When your pants left your last foot he grabbed your right leg and started kissing the inner part of your knee. He placed little kisses all over your inner thigh as he worked his way upwards. He diverted between kisses, licks and sucking bits of skin as he moved higher and almost reached your core. He positioned you leg over his left shoulder and started kissing just around your slit. You were squirming and trying your hardest to stand still. That is until his mouth finally connected to your inner lips. Your hips thrust forward and he retracted his mouth almost instantly. 

"No moving." He demanded, his voice sent shivers down your spine and to your already dripping core. You nodded and Obi-Wan connected his lips to you again. His tongue found your clit and started flicking it. You let your head fall back against the wall and let out a whine of pleasure. The man kept flicking your clit, alternating the pressure he put on it, and eventually sucked. As he kept sucking your moans increased in volume. His beard scratched against your thighs and left a delicious burn. You felt your stomach tightening and pleasure building up. "Obi-Wan- please- I- I I'm going to-." You looked down at him and immediately connected with his yellow eyes. He was looking up at you as he was eating you out, as a reaction to your moans and pleas he simply hummed. The vibrations his mouth made against you sent your right over the edge with a loud moan. Your hand moved to his hair to keep steady as you were glad your leg was resting on his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan gently put your leg down on the ground as he got up again. You were a sweaty panting mess and glad that the walls of your ship kept relatively cool. The man had a smirk on his face as he wiped his mouth. His beard was glistening with your juices. Filled with a new sense of determination you put your hand in his hair and pulled him towards you, crashing your lips together in a needy kiss. Obi-Wan pulled back and held a glint in his eyes. "Bed, now." 

You looked up at him through your lashes, trying your best to look alluring. "Don't you want me to return the favour?" You asked. The always present smirk on his face fell as he stared at you intently. "Now." The look on his face told you that he was very serious and you were once again reminded that this man was a powerful and dangerous Sith lord. Instead of frightening you, though, this turned you on even more than you already were. Without further delay you swiftly made your way to the small bed in the back of the ship. As you reached it you felt Obi-Wan grab your wrist and turn you around, once again pulling you into a bruising kiss before pushing you on the bed. He pulled away and you let out a small whine. 

That whine died down as soon as you saw what he was doing. Obi-Wan was undoing his own belt, pulling off his shirt, boots and pants. In no time we was standing before you, fully naked, with his cock standing tall. He was lean and tan, with fairly broad shoulders. He didn't have fully carved abs but you could see a small outline of them. His V-line led down to his cock. He was very well endowed and had a bit of fuzzy hair at the base. When your eyes moved up to his face again he was looking at you intently. He was about to say something when you beat him to it. "Yes, I like what I see. A lot." Obi-Wan got an amused smile on his face at your words and started to walk towards you. He kneeled on the bed and crawled over you. You could feel his cock at your entrance when he reached your face. 

Obi-Wan kissed you as he slowly pushed in, stretching you in the best way possible. You moaned into the kiss and he started slipping in and out of you, using your own juices as lubrication. Your hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. His lips moved to your neck and started kissing and sucking, leaving hickeys in it's trail. His thrusts started picking up in speed and before you knew it he was pounding into you. He was grunting together with your moans and as you felt yourself start getting closer to your release he slipped on of his hands between you and rubbed your clit. The stimulation of both his finger rubbing your clit and the ever present pounding released the knot in your stomach and had you cumming with loud moans. Obi-Wan's thrusts became frenzied moments before he came himself, emptying his hot seed inside of you. He pulled out and collapsed beside you, pulling you into him. Both of you were a panting mess. 

You looked up to him and locked eyes. You kissed him again, this time slow and passionate. You pulled away. "I might just start liking the Dark side if this is what it's like."


End file.
